L'amour possessif d'un vampire
by 0o-mimi-o0
Summary: Naruto est un vampire depuis peu de temps, il s'est fait transformer par son ainé Itachi Uchiha. Alors que le clan Uchiha est supposé avoir été décimé totalement, par pure hasard, il rencontre Sasuke dans une ruelle en compagnie de Gaara. Naruto va tout faire pour s'en approcher mais tombera vite amoureux de lui … Venez lire yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma première fic de Naruto **** j'ai changé le premier chapitre, ma fic me semblait incomplète alors j'ai retravaillé pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs et que sa plaisent à beaucoup de gens. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure en correction, que parfois mes phrases peuvent sembler incomplètes ou incorrecte alors merci bien de me le faire remarquer dans vos reviews. J'espère qu'avec ce changement cela vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews à la fin. Bonne lecture a tous**

Le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques d'eau, la pluie qui tombait sur le sol. Son souffle se faisait court, le jeune homme courait depuis au moins une bonne heure à travers les rues de Konoha. Il était mouillé juste qu'à l'os pour empirer le tout. Ses cheveux blond collait à son visage, il avait froid. Son corps tremblait de peur.

Le blond ne savait que courir, il voulait fuir l'horrible la chose qui lui courait après. Cette chose, plutôt cette personne se jouait vraiment de lui. Ont entendait dans les ruelles, dans les rues, sans pour autant l'apercevoir, son rire résonner. Son rire se faisait moqueur. Il se moquait du pauvre Naruto qui espérait vaguement pouvoir s'en sortir en vie.

La chose qui ressemblait à un homme, de grande taille avait les cheveux long et noir. Ses cheveux s'attachaient en queue de cheval derrière sa tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang. Son sourire s'élargissait juste qu'à ses joues. L'homme souriait car justement, son repas du soir, serait servi.

Cet homme se plaisait de jouer avec ses victimes, de les tuer à petit feux. Plus il courait, plus leurs sang bouillait en eue. À ses yeux, le sang qui connaissait la peur était la plus ultime satisfaction. Ce gout était généreux, suave.

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi le destin faisait-il les choses que ce serait lui ce soir-là ? Que ce serait lui qui serait pourchassé par cet immonde vampire. Que ce vampire voudrait son sang à lui. Pourtant le blond n'avait rien fait de mal, il voulait simplement aller rejoindre ses deux amis Kiba et Gaara. Il s'en allait prendre un petit verre au coin de la rue. Il avait croisé cet homme en coupant court dans une petite ruelle. Le brun s'était approcher et avait tenté de le mordre. Naruto avait réagie, il l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Il espérait que ce geste ferait en sorte que l'homme le laisse tranquille mais se fut bien le contraire.

Le blond partit à courir, courant le plus loin possible de ce fou pour ainsi pouvoir survivre. Depuis à présent une heure, il courait. Il voulait s'enfuir, ses larmes se faisait présente sur le coin de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il se résigne, le blond allait y passer quoi qu'il fasse.

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre, pas très propre. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, main sur la gorge tout en recherchant son souffle. Tout au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment, que ce vampire aurait lâché l'affaire et qu'il le laisserait vivre. Manque de chance pour lui, le brun apparue quelque minute plus tard devant lui, sourire aux lèvres. Naruto pria les dieux qu'il l'épargne. « Ohé petit tu crois que tu vas reprendre ton souffle ?

- Vas crever saleté de monstre

- Oh, mais tu es arrogant par-dessus le marcher

- Va-t'en

- Non je ne partirais pas.» Naruto se résigna, son souffle enfin revenue, il regarda le sol. Il cachait son visage blême, ses yeux dénuder de vie à son futur tueur.

Le brun se pencha vers lui, croc sortie. Il allait bientôt le mordre. Le blond ressentait le souffle chaud de son agresseur. Il la ressentait sur sa nuque. Le brun souffla son prénom à Naruto juste avant de faire pénétrer ses longues canines dans sa chair fraiche. Mais qu'es que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi ce vampire perdait son temps à lui avouer son prénom pour ensuite le mordre et le tuer ? Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux, ses canines qui s'enfonçaient le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il sentait son sang quitter ses vaine, quitter son pauvre corps. Ses yeux se firent floue, le blond voyait de moins en moins le prénommer Itachi Uchiha.

Il pouvait encore sentir son toucher, sentir la peau de cet homme sur la sienne. Difficilement, Naruto fit glisser ses grands doigts masculins, tout le long des cheveux du brun. Tant qu'a mourir aujourd'hui, le blond allait quand même pas se priver de toucher son tueur.

Il n'avait plus peur, sa peur disparaissait en même temps que son sang. Il allait rejoindre sa mère et son père. Le blond sourit vainement avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser enfin mourir.

Le brun, encore surpris de se toucher, regarda Naruto piteusement. Cela était rare qu'une de ses victime, dans son dernier souffle prennent la peine d'essayer de le toucher. Que dans son sang, il ressentait la peur s'enfuir à toute vitesse pour faire place à une résignation. Itachi avait vu le blond s'éteindre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto avait touché le cœur d'itachi.

Le brun se mordit le poignet droit, faisait couler son propre sang. Il l'incrusta dans la bouche de Naruto pour ainsi le forcer à le boire. Il allait faire de lui son élèves et lui il serait son maitre. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, le brun transformait un humain en vampire. Il n'était pas retissant de transformer des humains en vampires, car lui-même, il avait été transformé contre son grès. Il allait lui offrir au moins une nouvelle vie.

Naruto rouvrit ses yeux soudainement, lâchant un crie énorme de douleur. Son corps tremblait, ses sens se décuplaient. Il ressentait tout, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il entendait lointainement, le battement de cœur de plusieurs personnes. Il sentait l'odeur suave du sang qui coulait dans les veines d'itachi.

Après que la transformation sois fini, Naruto riva ses nouveau yeux rouge sang dans les onyx noir du brun. Il agrippa le t-shirt d'itachi rapprochant son visage du siens. « Tu m'as transformé en vampire c'est ça ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je t'offre une nouvelle vie, une vie à mes coter, tu verras être vampire c'est bien. En plus ton courage m'a beaucoup toucher alors j'ai décidé de te montrer que je ne suis pas aussi cruel que tu ne le crois. Je vais te montrer de nouvelle chose que tu ne connaissais pas. »

Itachi s'accroupit devant lui. Ses grands ses yeux onyx étaient devenus doux, chaleureux. Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant avant de s'asseoir et de lui raconter son histoire a lui. Il fallait que tous les deux apprennent à mieux se connaitre car il allait passer de nombreuse années ensemble. Naruto discuta de sa vie, Itachi de la sienne tout en gardant quelque détail bien précieux pour lui-même.

**Bon voici la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire laisser moi des reviews...En passant, je voulais vous demander à tous... si il y à quel qu'un d'entre vous qui désirerais me donner un conseil ou être ma beta correctrice pour ma fic faites moi signe :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une fois … Bonjour à tous voici mon deuxième chapitre bonne lecture à tous

Quelque année plus tard, après avoir passé tout ce temps en compagnie d'itachi Uchiha, chassait. Il chassait son diner de la soirée. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se balader au soleil. Non…Les vampire avait la capacité de vagabonder au soleil toute la journée si cela leurs plaisait. C'était bien pratique car personne ne pouvait se douter de leurs changements. Cela était simplement une habitude de chasser le soir, car sa compliquait moins la tâche. Il pouvait se tapisser dans l'ombre, se jouer de leurs proie pour ensuite les mordre. Il n'était pas obligatoire de tuer un humain pour manger à leur faim, il suffisait de boire une petite quantité, de les ensorceler et les laisser repartir sans qu'il ne se rappelle de rien.

Naruto chassait seul, il n'aimait pas avoir les autres dans son chemin. Il aimait voir les gens avoir peurs, il se languissait de leurs expression quand qu'ils croyaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Peu de temps avoir tout appris auprès de son maitre, Naruto avait repris un certain contact avec son amis d'enfance Gaara. Bien qu'il fût vampire, le blond était toujours capable de supporter la bonne odeur du sang de ce dernier. Jamais il ne l'avait mordue. Jamais il n'avait pensé à boire son sang juste qu'au jour où les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls dans la même ruelle. C'était la même qu'Itachi avait transformé Naruto.

Le blond avait porté attention à son cou, à ses veines. Il voulait avoir se sang si succulent qui y coulait. Plus capable de se retenir, le blondinet l'avait bousculé férocement contre le mur et ne s'était pas fait prier pour le mordre. Regrettant d'avoir presque tuer son meilleur ami, Naruto lui donna son sang. Cela se passa presque exactement comme quand cela avait été lui qui avait été transformé. Gaara avait poussé un énorme cri de douleur et quelques minutes plus tard il avait de grands yeux rouge sang. C'est depuis alors ce moment que les deux compagnons se réunissaient chaque soir dans cette ruelle. Il se posait par terre, un à coter de l'autre pour discuter vaguement. Comme discuter de leurs repas, de leurs trouvailles. Il aimait cela car les deux cherchait une chose donc il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Quelque chose qui pourrait attirer leurs attentions pendant quelque année où-peut-être moins.

Le blond, après avoir chassé, avoir bus juste qu'à plus soif et surtout effacer la mémoire de sa proie, il partit rejoindre son compagnon. Il entra dans la ruelle tout sourire, voyant le beau rouquin, les bras croiser qui l'attendait impatiemment. Les deux garçons étaient belle et bien repus.

Cette fois, aux lieux de s'assoir auprès de lui, il restait ainsi, debout face à son amis qui était appuyer contre le mur de brique. Naruto profitait de ce moment d'inattention pour mater le beau corps du rouquin. Ses muscle bien dessiner, son visage fin, ses yeux noirs. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, Gaara n'était pas lait.

Les deux hommes, pendant qu'il discutait de tout et de rien, ne remarquèrent même pas qu'un nouvel intrus s'était aventurer dans la ruelle. Le jeune homme semblait avoir leurs âges. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, ses yeux l'étaient tout autant. Dans ses yeux, tout était glaciale, rien ne paraissait. Aucune émotion n'atteignait son visage. Il était svelte, de taille moyenne et sa démarche semblait féline.

Le ténébreux ne fit point attention aux deux jeunes qui jasaient non loin. Cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose que deux idiot de basse clase est décider d'être là ou ce qu'il devait passer pour se rendre chez lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait, après une longue journée à avoir chercher une certaine chose qu'il désirait tant, s'était se rendre chez lui et s'étendre dans son lit bien douillet.

Il traversa la ruelle juste qu'à arriver près du blond, il effleura sa main par mégarde. C'est à ce moment précis que Naruto sentit sa présence. Il écarquilla les yeux, cela était impossible. Ce sang, cette odeur, cette froideur. Il ne l'avait senti qu'une fois auparavant. Il l'avait ressenti quand il était au coter d'itachi. Cela voudrait dire, que ce jeune homme était un Uchiha. Il semblait qu'il avait été tous décimé par la gourmandise d'un peuple de vampire.

Le sang des Uchiha était estimé à une valeur inestimable. S'était le meilleur d'entre tous. Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi qu'il restait un autre Uchiha en vie sans compter Itachi. Surtout que celui-là, il était belle et bien humain. Naruto pouvait entendre son cœur battre, sentir la chaleur de sa peau.

La gourmandise s'empara soudainement de l'Uzumaki, il voulait gouter à se sang. Le blond avait réagie comme tous les autres vampires immonde quand il eue contact avec le ténébreux. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses sens étaient en alerte. Tout son corps tremblait de désir. Un désir presque insurmontable.

Gaara prit la main de son ami. Il fallait qu'il le calme, si Itachi savait qu'il restait un Uchiha en vie, il aurait bien voulue l'apprendre avant que Naruto le vide de son sang. Le blond repris ses esprit, revoyant le visage heureux de son maitre. Il perdit pied et tombât face première contre le torse de Gaara. Il refugia son visage contre lui, réfléchissant, reprenant son sang-froid. Avant de réagir trop rapidement, le blond devait calmer ses ardeurs sinon il allait le dévorer tout crue.

Le ténébreux quitta la ruelle sans attendre son reste. Son idée était fondée, s'était son lit qu'il voulait. Il ne prit guère attention au regard pesant que Naruto avait porté sur lui avant qu'il ne la quitte. Le blond savait à présent ce qu'il avait à faire, il allait le rattraper et le ramener de force à Itachi. S'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Naruto se dégagea des bras de son ami, il partit sans dire un mot rejoindre le beau ténébreux. Le son de ses pas claquait contre le sol dur du village. Le jeune homme pouvait les entendre, il savait qu'il était suivit, mais chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il ne voyait personne. Le blond le suivait à la trace, regardant toute ses réactions. Naruto faisait sentir son énorme présence de vampire, il l'observait tout en sachant que l'uchiha le ressentait amplement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes voici mon troisième chapitre ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews**

_Naruto faisait sentir son énorme présence de vampire, il l'observait tout en sachant que l'Uchiha le ressentait amplement._

Le brun savait ce que c'était un vampire, il en avait tellement rencontré. Ils avaient tous essayé de le mordre. Plusieurs fois par jour, il croisait ses yeux rouges. Ses regards qu'il avait vu quand il était jeune. Il se souvient encore de son grand frère, de sa mère et ainsi de son père. Le seul qui savait encore en vie serait peut-être son grand frère.

Quand Sasuke Uchiha était entré chez lui, il avait vu ses deux parents morts et son frère agonisant sur le sol. Il s'était précipité vers lui, s'agenouillant auprès de lui. Il pleurait à chaude larmes. Pourquoi la vie lui en voulait-il ainsi? Le jeune Uchiha avait pris la tête de son frère entre ses mains, regardant ses grands yeux noirs qui s'affaiblissait. Il répétait sans cesse, ne meurt surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse seul.

Le plus vieux après quelques minutes lui avaient crié de s'enfuir. Il avait vue l'ombre derrière Sasuke. Il ne voulait surtout que lui aussi se fassent avoir. Le plus jeune écouta son grand frère et accourue ors de la maison à toute vitesse. Cela est que plus tard qu'il regretta son geste. Il avait retourné mainte fois dans la maison espérant y retrouver son frère mais ce fut vain. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il l'avait tant rechercher.

L'Uchiha se maudissait d'avoir se sang en lui, un autre vampire lui courait après. Surtout que celui-là avait l'aire tellement puissant. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Sa présence se faisait changeante. Elle était à la recherche de son sang et par d'autre moment elle était douce. Chaude comme le soleil. Qu'es qu'il avait ce monstre. Il le suivait depuis au moins 5 min sans se montrer. « Tu vas te montrer ? Ou tu vas continuer à jouer au con et rester cacher à me suivre ?

- Tu ne manques pas d'audace petit» Le blond se rapprocha du brun et sortie enfin de l'ombre. En plus d'avoir l'aire très sombre et délicieuse, il était courageux.

Le blond se mit enfin face à l'Uchiha, se penchant vers oreille droite. Le brun ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il n'avait pas peur de tous ses vampires, surtout pas de lui. Il n'avait rien de menaçant, parfois il pouvait l'être mais lui, il n'en voulait pas à sa vie. Le premier depuis qu'il est enfant, qui ne voulait pas juste s'abreuver de son délicieux sang. Naruto souffla à son oreille. Il lui avait dit, si tu me suis, je crois que je vais avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer. C'est celons toi. Sasuke fut pris d'une certaine curiosité. Il n'avait pas l'aire de lui mentir.

En fait qu'es qu'il lui disait qu'il ne l'attirait pas tout simplement dans un piège. Il lui faisait bizarrement confiance, peut-être est-ce le fait que le blond lui plaisait quand même ? Le brun se recula un peu plus pour river ses deux onyx dans ses yeux d'océan. « Dit m'en plus si tu veux que je te suis

- Suis moi et tu verras» Le blond se retourna, sachant au fond de lui que le brun le suivrait. Très lentement, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, il se dirigea vers chez son fabuleux maitre. Sasuke l'avait suivi sans rechigner, sans être arrogant. Il le suivait de loin, mais au moins il le suivait. Les deux hommes ne se dirent aucun mot, ne croisèrent même pas leurs regards.

Naruto savait que si il restait trop près de lui, il allait finir par succomber à la tentation et sa il ne le fallait pas. Si Itachi venait à savoir qu'il avait tué le dernier Uchiha en vie, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, ses mains tremblaient. L'odeur de son sang lui venait au nez. S'était irrésistible. Il combattait contre sa soif.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux face à une porte, s'était celle d'Itachi. Le blond toqua à la porte, ressentant le corps chaud de Sasuke se rapprocher de lui. Il priait les dieux, en tout cas si il en avait un pour les vampires, qu'il stop son chemin là. Fallait qu'Itachi vienne répondre au plus vite.

Il entendit des pas derrière la porte, il savait, son maitre approchait mais il n'avait pas que lui qui approchait. Le brun était à quelques millimètres de lui. Itachi ouvrit enfin la porte, Naruto entra en vitesse dans la maison sans attendre après Sasuke. Il se refugia derrière lui et lui dit qu'il avait trouvé un second Uchiha. Il le lui avait ramené tant bien que mal juste que là. Le plus grand porta attention au jeune homme encore ébahi devant lui.

Sasuke venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son ainé était réellement en vie, du moins, presque. Il avait été transformé en monstre. Le brun restait joyeux quand même, il n'était plus seul et s'était l'important.

Itachi prit son jeune frère dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre. Il entendait son jeune cœur battre, il était face à lui. Tout sa grâce à Naruto Uzumaki. Il le lui avait ramené se qui lui était le plus précieux. « Sasuke tu es vivant, merci mon dieu

- Toi aussi mais juste à moitié

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Je ressens la présence d'un vampire, depuis que je tes laisser seul dans la maison j'ai été poursuivi par de nombreux vampires.

- D'accord» L'ainé reposa son jeune frère sur le sol et regarda Naruto. Il lui dit tout bas un grand merci. Il était heureux. Il prit son frère par la main et l'emporta à l'intérieur faisant signe au blond de les suivre.

Le blond allait devenir fou, deux odeurs suaves à proximité. Itachi était bien cruel de lui faire endurer tout cela. Ils s'assirent tous le divan, les deux frères se regardant. Tous étaient heureux appart Naruto qui regardait dans tous les sens. « Ohé Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux rester quelque jour à la maison ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tu prennes soins de mon petit frère quand je serais partis, Naruto envala sa salive de travers

- Tes obliger en fait…» Comment le blond allait-il faire pour réprimer ses envies de le mordre ?

**Bon voici la fin de mon chapitre, laisser des reviews à la prochaine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous **** voici mon quatrième chapitre bonne lecture**

_- Je veux que tu prennes soins de mon petit frère quand je serais partis, Naruto envala sa salive de travers_

_- Tes obliger en fait…» Comment le blond allait-il faire pour réprimer ses envies de le mordre ?_

Le lendemain soir…

Naruto observait l'ainé quitter la maison, il partait chasser de nouvelle proie. Il le trouvait vraiment chanceux car lui, il était pris avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Son odeur affluait dans toute la maison et cela était insupportable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir enfin partir, retourner chez eue et calmer ses ardeur sous une douche très froide. Ses yeux ne changèrent point de couleur, ils restaient rouge comme le sang. Son envie de mordre le plus jeune ne se passait pas. Il rechercha un endroit calme, là où l'odeur serait moins suffocante, moins désirante.

Itachi lui avait promis qu'il lui ramènerait une belle proie de choix. Une qui sentait vraiment bonne et que son sang serait plus qu'appétissant. Il espérait qu'Itachi reviendrait vite avec son diner car sinon il allait finir par devenir fou. Le blond s'enferma dans sa chambre, sans verrouiller la porte et se laissa choir face contre le lit. Il tenta vainement de sentir les draps, les couvertures, l'oreiller même mais rien ne camouflais son odeur.

Sasuke était resté seul dans le salon, il avait regardé de nombreuse minutes le blond se torturer l'esprit et partir comme une flèche dans la maison. Il l'avait entendue se promener, ouvrir les portes et finalement trouver endroit qui lui plaisait un peu. Le ténébreux se doutait bien de ce qui torturait le blond, cela devait être l'effluve de son sang. Rien ne pouvait déboussoler un vampire autant.

Après quelques heures d'attente à se martyriser fini enfin par s'endormir. Ainsi le blond ne pouvait plus se rendre dingue de l'odeur du plus jeune. Oui s'était belle et bien étrange mais les vampires dormais, principalement il le faisait dans le jour mais Naruto préférait aujourd'hui le faire dans la nuit. Ceci n'étais pas une nécessiter mais quand il n'avait vraiment rien à faire il tuait le temps en dormant.

Naruto étais pleinement dans son rêve quand il ressentit une présence près de lui. Pas seulement près de lui mais la personne étais assis sur ses hanche. Le blond ouvrit les yeux doucement et tomba dans les onyx du jeune Sasuke Uchiha. Il fut très surpris. Le ténébreux ne disait rien, il faisait que le regarder. Pour la première fois, il voyait les véritables yeux de Naruto, ses deux océans bleus. Il voyait bien que le blond cherchait le pourquoi de sa présence. Sasuke se pencha près de lui, offrant son cou tout libre à lui. « Qu'es que t'attend ?

Toi qu'es que tu fais ?

Je t'offre de boire mon sang, tu as l'aire si chambouler par ma présence et je me disais que tant qu'à être obliger par mon grand frère de cohabiter qu'il fallait au moins que je vienne calmer tes hormones de vampire. C'est la seul façon qui m'est venue à l'esprit de te calmer. »

Naruto regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, était-il sérieux ou il était juste simplement fou ? Il venait de lui-même offrir son sang à un monstre.

Le blond ne chercha pas plus loin et profita de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Il mordit Sasuke rapidement, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il laissa tranquillement le sang couler entre ses lèvres, savourant chaque goute de se nectar si divin. Il ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au t-shirt du plus jeune. Sasuke lui pendant ce temps, ne disait rien, la douleur ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il faisait un peu confiance à Naruto, il savait à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Il allait boire et finir par s'arrêter.

Comme le pensais l'Uchiha, le blond s'arrêta juste à temps. Il avait gouté à ce sang défendue, il ne fallait surtout pas que Sasuke est des séquelles par sa faute, Itachi se douterais bien qu'il se serait abreuvé de son plus jeune frère.

Naruto retourna donc à sa contemplation mais cette fois ci, s'était pas de ses yeux, il scruta son corps. Il commença par son torse peu musclé et blanc, ensuite par ses hanches qu'il voyait au-dessus de les siennes. En remarquant enfin la position, le blond prit quelques couleurs avant de tenter de se dégager. « Qu'es que tu fais ? Sourit machiavéliquement Sasuke

- J'essaie de me dégager un peu la tu pourrais m'aider ? C'est toi qui es assis sur moi

- Je ne sais pas »

Naruto réussi enfin à se dégager de dessous Sasuke et partie vagabonder plus loin. Il avait des remords, si Itachi arrivais à l'apprendre, qu'allais-t-il lui faire ? Il se ferait surement détruire, démonter et décapiter même. Le blondinet déglutie face à ses penser légèrement morbide. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup, il l'avait mordue, but son sang, c'est sure il ne l'avait pas tué mais il avait quand même profité de la situation. Pour couronner le tout, Naruto avais rougie face à la position qu'il avait tous les deux, il savait que si il restait trop près de Sasuke il allait finir par tomber amoureux de lui. Le jeune étais mignon, rebelle, et semblais glaciale. C'est ce genre d'homme qui faisait fondre le plus Naruto.

Enfin dans le salon, le regard vers le sol, Naruto entendue la porte s'ouvrir. Il vit Itachi entrer suivit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux long et noir. Ses yeux étaient grand et surtout très blancs. Il était mince mais pourtant bien proportionner. Il regardait partout juste qu'au moment où il croisa le regard de Naruto. L'homme se mit à marcher en sa direction sans attendre l'accord d'itachi et prit le blond par le collet. Il l'entraina avec lui, dans une des directions, qui selon lui semblait être la bonne. Il lui demanda finalement le chemin de sa chambre. L'homme aux yeux blancs avait un plan et pour cela il fallait qu'ils se dirigent dans la chambre de son ainé. C'est bien beau se diriger à l'aveuglette mais il savait quand même qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il utilise la chambre d'un autre. Se serais sale de faire cela. Naruto ne savais point comment réagir, le jeune garçon étais entreprenant, pas gêner et surtout il le laissait perplexe. Il le suivait et l'écoutais à la lettre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. « Moi c'est Neji Hyuga et toi ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, dit…Tes vraiment pas gêner toi

- Non, mais tes vachement sexy alors je ne laisserais pas passer cette occasion»

L'Hyuga ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de réagir qu'il l'avait déjà poussé sur le lit et enlevait déjà ses vêtements. Après les avoirs tous enlever il s'assit sur les hanche de Naruto, il pue sentir aussi la bosse qui naissait au creux de son ventre se dresser contre ses fesses. Il se dépêcha de présenter son cou au blondinet. Il savait qu'il était un vampire, il savait qu'il était là pour que le blond puisse boire se soir mais Neji voulait en profiter pour avoir une bonne baise avec ce bel homme qu'était Naruto.

De l'autre coter, dans la chambre de bain, Sasuke écoutait malheureusement leurs ébat. Il s'était retrouvé appuyer contre la porte se laissant glisser juste qu'au sol. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Le ténébreux le savait, Naruto lui plaisait énormément et lui, il semblait ne rien lui faire.

**Bon Voici la fin du chapitre laisser moi vos reviews et en passant :P si quel qu'un à envie de me donner conseil pour mes corrections et bien je serais contente de lire vos reviews ou vos messages, aussi je recherche un ou une beta correctrice alors laisser moi des reviews ou venez me laisser un message merci à l'avance et à la prochaine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous voici déjà mon cinquième chapitre bonne lecture à tous**

_De l'autre coter, dans la chambre de bain, Sasuke écoutait malheureusement leurs ébat. Il s'était retrouvé appuyer contre la porte se laissant glisser juste qu'au sol. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Le ténébreux le savait, Naruto lui plaisait énormément et lui, il semblait ne rien lui faire._

Sasuke avais beau être glaciale, ne semblais avoir aucun sentiment mais au fond de lui il était très sensible. Depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis qu'il a perdu ses parent il ne s'était pas permis de tomber amoureux ou de juste pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le voient aussi faible, comme il l'était présentement. Il n'était plus dans la chambre de bain, il avait au moins réussis à se relever et trouver sa nouvelle chambre. De là, il n'entendait plus les cris de l'autre homme. Il appelait le nom de Naruto si fort que cela blessait l'âme de Sasuke.

Il se sentait tellement salit, il lui avait donné son sang, l'avait laissé boire et lui sans vergogne, il est allé baiser un autre type bien moins mignon que lui. Pourquoi il réussissait à tous les avoirs mais pas lui. Lui il n'avait pas l'aire d'être sensible à sa grande beauté.

Le jeune Sasuke, cessa de ruminer son malheur et retourna dans le salon, il rejoignit son grand frère sur le divan. Les cris de l'Hyuga avaient cessé après quelques heures. S'était finalement temps, les cris résonnaient partout dans la maison. Itachi ne semblait pas si surpris que cela mais en voyant la mine dépiter de son jeune frère il comprit les sentiments de ce dernier. « Tu trouves le jeune Naruto de ton gout mon petit frère adorer, il lui dit tout cela tout en le prenant fort dans ses bras.

- Hn

- Toujours aussi sociable

- …

- Aller raconte, je sais que tu voudrais bien que ce soit toi qui sois en train de crier le beau nom de Naruto, que ce soit toi qu'il pénètre et pas lui

- ARRETE, Sasuke commençais tout doucement à rougir

- J'avais raison, le coup de foudre mon frère est bien pénible et avec mes années d'expériences j'ai commencé à reconnaitre les gens amoureux tout comme toi» Apres tout ce bavardage on entendit deux personne revenir. Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants. Les deux hommes qui venaient de coucher ensemble revenaient. Sasuke devait malgré lui de rester stoïque face à tout ça. Il ne devait pas laisser paraitre aucune émotion sinon cela le trahirait.

Naruto et Neji les rejoignit dans le salon, debout face au deux Uchiha. Neji avait les cheveux en bataille et Naruto semblait être le même mais ses yeux restait belle et bien bleue. Même si il sentait l'odeur forte des deux frères il ne tiqua pas, ne disait aucun mot.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux long regarda Sasuke de haut en bas, il le dévorait des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, le seul qu'il avait vu en entrant était le beau blond. Là il était vachement gâter, trois beaux hommes dans la même maison juste pour lui. Il savait que maintenant se serait le plus jeune qui serait dans sa ligne de mire.

Naruto regardais l'Hyuga déshabiller Sasuke du regard, cela le gênait. Il commençait à se fâcher, il était jaloux. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? L'Uchiha ne lui appartenait pas, son sang non plus rien de lui ne lui appartenait. Le blond dans son for intérieur se dit qu'il aurait dû laisser sa marque sur le plus jeune, cela aurait permis que plus personne ne puisse baver comme cela sur lui. Neji prit Sasuke par le menton, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Le plus vieux ne pipas mot en attendant la réaction de Naruto qui se faisait imminente.

Le blond ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il voyait ses lèvres frôler celle de Sasuke. Il prit Neji par les cheveux, l'attirant vers lui et le bousculant vers l'arrière. Il ne le laissa point tomber sur le sol et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. Il le lui mordit férocement juste qu'à faire un trou avant de lui souffler de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Sasuke de la sorte. Il laissa tomber l'Hyuga sur le sol et le prit par la gorge. Plus jamais le blond laisserait quel qu'un s'approcher du plus jeune, la-il était chaste garder et il laisserait sa marque sur lui. Plus aucun humain ni vampire s'en approchera sinon il aurait affaire a lui.

Il traina l'homme sur le sol juste qu'à la porte, présentent de nombreuse coupure. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et lui laissa l'avertissement de ne jamais revenir ici. Il ne lui effaça pas la mémoire pour autant. Sa il allait lui la laisser comme cela si quel qu'un d'autre tentais de toucher Sasuke comme il venait de le faire, Neji serait là pour leurs raconter qu'un monstre avait déjà posé sa marque sur lui et que si ils continuaient à lui tourner autour se serait la mort qu'ils leurs seraient promis.

Il lança méchamment l'homme à l'extérieur qui tomba droit sur la pelouse d'Itachi et retourna dans le salon en claquant derrière lui la porte. La tension avait monté en lui, il avait envie de tout tuer, de faire un bain de sang. Ses yeux était rouge, rouge de rage. Comment pouvait-il, après avoir baisé avec lui, oser toucher a Sasuke devant lui. « Qu'es qui t'arrive Naruto ? Dit Itachi amusé de la situation

- Je… Je… Je ne sais pas…» C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit les yeux surpris de Sasuke, il avait répondue je ne sais pas mais il savait ce qu'il avait. Plus le brun était près de lui plus il le rendait fou. Juste de voir quel qu'un d'autre que lui effleurer la peau du plus jeune le rendait furax. Le blond ne savait pas encore ce que l'amour signifiait, comment elle arrivait mais il savait bien que s'il restait encore une journée de plus dans cette maison il allait faire un malheur. Sur le coup, il aurait aimé imposer sa marque sur le plus jeune, le faire totalement siens, mais… L'Uzumaki ne voulait plus le faire, il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à Sasuke. Le brun ne l'aimait peut-être pas ou ne voulait peut-être juste pas être toute sa vie en sa présence. Être en la présence d'un monstre tel que lui.

Naruto, désespérera retourna dans sa chambre sans demander son reste et s'enferma à double tour cette fois. « Sasuke je crois que tu plais bien à Naruto, je ne l'avais jamais vue réagir de la sorte pour quel qu'un d'autre »

Le blond seul dans sa chambre, pensait à ce qui venait d'arriver. Tout en se disant à lui-même, qu'il était vraiment trop possessif quand il s'agissait de parler peut-être d'amour. Il ne voulait pas apprendre à aimer, ne voulait pas aimer quel qu'un d'autre car son caractère trop doux se transformais en un horrible caractère. Il était jaloux possessif et cela ne plaisait point a personne. Cela ne plairait certainement pas à l'Uchiha et plus jamais il reviendrait lui offrir son sang. Après cette scène, Sasuke ne voudrait surement plus s'approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Certainement pas.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, cherchant à nouveau le sommeil mais ne le trouva pas. Il voulait absolument oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentirait mal à l'aise de voir sasuke dans la maison après cette évènement. Il aurait pu s'enfermer juste qu'à la fin des temps dans cette chambre mais il savait qu'il aurait de besoin un jour de sortir. Sois pour se laver ou pour se nourrir.

Soudainement, un bruit se fit derrière la porte. Quel qu'un tentais de l'ouvrir mais voyant qu'elle était verrouiller il toqua simplement à la porte. Naruto ne bougea pas, faisait le mort. Il ne voulait pas voir personne même pas Itachi. Il voulait rester seul. La personne derrière se fit insistante, il toqua encore plusieurs fois à la porte juste qu'a temps que Naruto veulent bien se lever et aller lui ouvrir. Il tomba dans les deux onyx présent devant lui. S'était Sasuke. Il ne se gêna pas et entra dans la chambre. « Pourquoi tu m'a défendue ? Dit-il en forçant Naruto à se coller contre le mur. Il posa ses délicates mains sur son torse.

- Je ne sais pas

- Si tu le sais alors dit le moi, sasuke rapprocha ses lèvres de les siennes et appuya son torse à lui contre le celle du blond.

- Ne t'approche pas trop de moi, je ne veux pas te faire du mal

- Pourquoi tu me ferais du mal

- Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de toi voilà tout, si tu t'approches trop de moi je sens que je vais devenir fou. »

**Bon et bien voici la fin de mon chapitre **** laissé moi plein de reviews : P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici mon sixième chapitre, j'ai corrigé avec **_**word**_** et un site internet, dites-moi si c'est mieux par **_**reviews**_** merci d'avance et bonne lecture**

_- Pourquoi tu me ferais du mal ?_

_- Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de toi voilà tout, si tu t'approches trop de moi je sens que je vais devenir fou. »_

_Sasuke_ se rapprocha de Naruto, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendue ses avertissements. Déjà bien collé à lui, il effleura les lèvres de ce dernier. Le blond haletait de plus en plus, sa respiration augmentait. Ses sens n'arrêtaient pas de le rendre fou. Ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, le rendait presque inconscient. Il perdait de plus en plus ses moyens et avant que cela n'arrive, il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Il repoussa le brun loin de lui et regarda fixement le sol. Il ne voulait pas le sentir près de lui de la sorte.

_Sasuke_ revint à la charge sans se douter de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il se recolla au jeune corps de Naruto, mais cette fois-ci s'empara directement de ses lèvres. Il voulait toucher à ce vampire si excitant. Il devait bien avoir eue le coup de foudre lui aussi pour avoir réagi ainsi face à Neji. Il profita du baiser divin que le blond lui offrait tout en tirant le jeune vers lui. Il se laissa trébucher sur le lit avec Naruto au-dessus. Il cessa le baisser à bout de souffle et regarda le blond passer par toutes les sortent d'émotion.

Le blond plaqua les bras de Sasuke au-dessus de sa tête le tenant férocement. Ses yeux ne présentaient pas de la méchanceté, mais il voyait qu'il cachait de l'incompréhension. « Tu ne comprends donc pas, je suis plus fort que toi, une bête assoiffer de sang et tu désires encore tellement m'avoir auprès de toi ? Qu'es que tu as au juste ? Serais-tu un peu suicidaire à tes heures ? Si tu savais... Je pourrais te tuer avec mon petit doigt et ce sans forcer... Pourquoi tu continues même si je te dis de ne pas le faire

- Car je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal à moi, tes yeux et ta présence signifie que chaleur. Tout de toi est comme un soleil flamboyant, tu n'es pas menaçant envers moi, pas comme tu l'as été avec Neji Hyuga

- Surement, car je suis un vampire, les vampires paraisse toujours plus attirant pour vous les humain, c'est le sens du danger qui vous excite vous. Peut-être que je le veux, que je dégage cette aura pour t'attirer à moi et ainsi boire ton sang et abuser de ta gentillesse envers moi.

- Je suis sûr que non

- Alors, je vais te montrer que malgré ce que tu penses. Je peux être dangereux quand je le veux » Le regard de _Sasuke_ n'appréhendait aucune peur, le blond ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

_Naruto_ se penchait dans son cou d'une vitesse phénoménale, il planta ses énormes crocs dans sa chair humaine et s'abreuva goulument de son sang. Il avait beau savoir qu'Itachi était dans la maison, mais il s'en foutait. Il allait lui montrer au plus jeune qu'un humain ne doit jamais tomber amoureux d'un vampire. Il savoura chaque goûte de son sang. _Sasuke_ ouvrit les yeux après que l'homme aux cheveux blond est fini de boire, il sentait le monde se dérober sous lui. Tout tournait autour de lui. _Naruto_ en avait trop fait cette fois. Ses douces mains se baladèrent tout le long de son torse, elle traça le Chemin de ses muscles au travers de t-shirt. _Naruto_ déchira finalement le chandail du plus jeune en mille morceau et s'attarda avec ses lèvres à ses bous de chaire rose. Il les lécha, les titillas. _Sasuke_ échappa quelques gémissements avant de crier de surprise. Le blond l'avait mordue, il continuait de le mordre. Il mordait ses tétons sans vraiment faire attention. Une petite coulisse de sang coula le long de ses côtes. Le jeune homme avait beau crier que personne n'allait intervenir. La présence de _Naruto_ était menaçante et dangereuse. Personne, même Itachi ne l'approchait quand il était dans cet état. Il savait tous que _Naruto_ était un des vampires les plus puissants qui n'est existé. Malgré son plus jeune âge de vampire.

Il déchiqueta le pantalon ainsi que le boxer du plus jeune et s'attela au membre de _Sasuke_. Le brun perdait la tête, le monde voulait se dérobé sous lui, il ressentait du plaisir, mais surtout de la douleur. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le blond massa la virilité juste qu'à ce qu'il soit assez dur et attacha un petit filet autour de son membre. Ce fil existait pour que l'Uke ne puisse pas jouir sans que le Seme ne le lui autorise. Il lui attacha les deux mains et le retourna sur le dos.

Il claqua très fort sa vesse droite avant d'appuyer son membre à lui, tout dure contre la paroi de son intimité. _Sasuke_ grogna, il savait que le blond ne serait pas très doux avec lui. Il allait le pénétrer sans scrupule. Il allait le faire crier de douleur. _Naruto_ s'enfonça en lui d'une traite et cogna au fin fond de son intimité. _Sasuke_ cria de douleur. Les larmes coulaient tout le long de sa figure pale. Il souffrait, ô mon dieu qu'il souffrait. _Naruto_ s'élança une nouvelle fois et cogna encore au fin fond de lui.

Il mit sa main sur la bouche du ténébreux, cela le gênait dans son plaisir d'entendre son Uke crier de douleur ainsi. Il redonna plusieurs coups aussi torrides. Il prit sa seconde main, la mit dans le dos de Sasuke et lui fit de grande marque d'ongle. Les plaies était rougeâtre et sur le point de saigner. Le blond sentait les larmes de Sasuke sur ses doigts, mais il continuait son manège, s'il pouvait dégouter ce brun à tout jamais cela pourrait être le mieux pour tous les deux. Il continua ses enchaînements justes qu'au moment où il entendit un gémissement de plaisir sortir de la bouche de Sasuke. Il commençait vraiment à y prendre plaisir. Même s'il était attaché, égratigner, saignait du téton et surtout se faisait pilonner par _Naruto_, au travers de tout ça, il commençait à apprécier. Plus que le blond frappait fort, plus il entendait entre ses doigts ses doux _gémissements_ de plaisir. Il continua ainsi un très long moment, même quelques heures avant de détacher le membre de celui et le laisser enfin déverser son plaisir. _Naruto_ aussi se déversa en lui.

Il se laissa choir à ses coter et regarda une nouvelle fois Sasuke. En le regardant il fut foudroyé, il voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux. Parmi tant de méchanceté, après l'avoir dépucelé férocement, le jeune le regardait encore avec cette lueur d'amour intense dans ses yeux. _Naruto_ attrapa dans ses bras Sasuke et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le même qu'il avait mordue. Il se pinça la lèvre avec ses dents de vampire et insuffla son sang sur les marques de ses crocs encore bien ouverte. Son sang pénétra ses blessure et se soignèrent automatiquement. Après avoir été soigné, sur sa peau pale apparue une marque, un dessin noir. Sa signifiait un tourbillon. C'était la marque, la marque que Sasuke lui appartenait à lui seul. « Je suis désolé, souffla le blond

- Je savais que cette mascarade n'était pas ta véritable identité, tu voulais me faire peur, mais cela n'a pas marché

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui tu m'appartiens, je t'es imposé ma marque»

**Bon et bien****, voici la fin de mon sixième chapitre :) qui veut une suite à ****cette fic**** ? Dites ****le moi**** et ****laisser moi**** des **_**reviews**_**.**


End file.
